Me, Myself, and Yuki
by BinuyashaS7
Summary: This is a YukiKyo fanfic. Kyo get in an accident. When he recovers he is not the same. How will the other members of the zodiac and Tohru react to this new Kyo? Read and find out.
1. Holding Hands

**Me, Myself, and Yuki**

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own Fruits Basket.

**Author's Notes: **Hi this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. This is a Yuki/Kyo fanfic. Yep Yep and you know what that means YAOI!! This chapter is short but next chapter will be much longer.

Here are the translation to some of the Japanese words I am going to be using:

Neko-Cat

Nezumi-Mouse/Rat

Baka-Stupid

Kuso-Damn

Inu-Dog

**Holding Hands**

**Chapter 1**

**Kyo's POV**

"KUSO NEZUMI!!" I yelled form on top of the roof. Remembering the fight I just had with Yuki. 'Kuso nezumi thinks he so superior. He makes me so mad. One day I'm going to bash his face in.' I thought as I led there watching the sky as the sun was about to set.

**Yuki's POV **

Meanwhile, Yuki was in his room trying to concentrate on studying for his history test. But his mind kept going back to Kyo. Yuki is deeply in love with the neko but knew that he hated him and would never love him back. At this thought my heart ache. I don't know how long I have been in love with the neko but every time we fight it feels as if a piece of my heart breaks off. However, a part of me likes fighting the neko just to have that skin to skin contact. I looked at my hand. It still tingled form when I slapped Kyo. 'His skin is so soft and warm' I thought as I put my hand to my heart.

A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts. "Um Yuki-kun, sorry to bother you but dinner's ready." Tohru said from behind the door.

"Thank you for informing me Honda-san. I'll be right down." I said in a cool sleek voice that masked my sadness.

"Ok." With that she went to tell the rest of the household members that dinner was ready.

I figured I wouldn't get much studying done tonight so I set my text book and papers to the side of my deck. I made sure to cover up my emotions before I went downstairs.

**Kyo's POV **

I got off the roof and went into the house to eat. I sat down and looked around the table. Shigure was being his same perverted self. Making lewd comments about Tohru. Tohru with her usual beautiful smile on as she was fitting our plates. Yuki was silent and had the same expressionless look he always has. Dinner was normal. Yuki and Tohru were talking while the baka inu was trying to listen in on the conversation. I reached out to grab some sushi when someone put their hand on mine. I looked at the hand and fallowed it to the person it belonged to. "You kuso nezumi get your hand off me!"

Yuki looks down, pulls away, and blushes. "Sorry." He says barely whispering. Lowering his head so his hair can hide his redden face. "Um, I'm done. So I'm going to my room now." Yuki stands up and takes his dishes into the kitchen . A few seconds later he walks to his room.

After everyone hears the door close they turn to look at each other and than at me. "Kyo-kun is something wrong with Yuki-kun."I hear Tohru ask with concern in her voice.

"How the hell should I know!"I yell then go back to eating. 'I wonder if he's alright. Ah, it's not like I care or anything.' Kyo thought as everyone went back to eating.

**Yuki's POV**

I flopped onto my bed and laid there. I put my hand -the hand that touched Kyo- over my heart. 'We actually held hands. Ok maybe not really, but close enough. Kyo's hand was so harm and smooth...Ok Yuki breath.' I fell asleep dreaming of nothing but Kyo.

**Author's Notes: **Yuki maybe a little OOC. SORRY!

Please Review


	2. The Accident

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own Fruits Basket.

**Author's Notes: **See didn't I tell you next chapter would be longer.

**The Accident**

**Chapter 2**

**Yuki's POV**

"Mmmm good" I mumbled in my sleep as I turn and hug my pillow tightly. I slowly open my eyes. The sun light shoots straight into them temporally blinding me. I blink a couple of times then look at my bed and then myself. 'Better take a shower...now. A cold one at that.' I slowly lift myself out of bed and ball the sheets. Placing them in the corner of the closet. "I'll have to wash those later." I say to myself. I grab some clothes and walk over to the bathroom. This has sort of become a routine for me. Every night I would have enticing dreams of Kyo and start to do my routine.

One day Tohru found my bed sheets and asked me about them when we were studying together.

**flashback **

"Oh...ah...Yuki-kun I washed your bed sheets. I found them on the floor in your room. I put them with the rest of the laundry. What was that white stuff on them?" Tohru asked as she turned to look at Yuki.

Yuki's face turned redder than a tomato. "Oh...Ah...Well...Um...you see...um..."Yuki fall silent.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If you spilled a drink or something on your bed I don't mind washing it."

"Um thanks" Yuki lowered his head happy that Tohru is so innocent.

**end of flashback**

That's why now I put them in the closet. I am still blushing from the memory when I pass Tohru in the hall.

"Yuki-kun are you ok? Do you have a fever?"She moves closer and puts her hand on my head.

"Yes, I'm ok. I don't have a fever."

"Are you sure? Your all hot and sweaty, and your face is red." Tohru pulls her hand away and looks at me worriedly.

"Really I'm fine Honda-san." Not wanting to lie I walk into the bathroom.

"O-okay." She said and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"That was close. Now back to the task at hand...showering." I say to myself as I start to undress.

**Kyo's POV**

"I smell breakfast. I better get cleaned up." I say to myself as I stop my training and grab a towel. I wipe the sweat off my face and put the towel over my shoulders as I start to walk inside. 'I guess I should take a shower.'

**Ten minutes later **

I went into the dining room and sat in my usual spot. Which to my dislike is across from that Kuso nezumi. 'Kuso nezumi why is he staring at me.' I was about to say something but got distracted when that baka inu came in. He looks like he hasn't slept for weeks. "Hey inu what's up with you? You look like you haven't slept in weeks." I said

"Oh Kyo-kun is that concern I hear in your voice and for little old me. I'm so touched." Shigure says as he sits down.

"No! I am just curious! I don't care about you!" I yell. 'Why'd I even ask.'

"Well since you are so curious. I might as well tell you. I had to stay up all night so I could finish my manuscript." Shigure says proudly holding a book he got out of nowhere.

"Since when do you ever finish writing your books on time." Yuki says in a monotone voice.

"Yuki-kun. Yuki-kun. Yuki-kun." Shigure says shaking his head. "When will you ever learn. I always finish my work on time. I just never tell Mic-chan that." (sorry don't know his editor's name.)

"Why do you do that?" I ask.

"Because it's more fun that way."He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

I look down at the table and notice that breakfast is already set. I also notice my plate is already made and Tohru is already sitting down waiting for everyone to finish talking. 'Wow. I didn't even see her come in. Hell, I didn't even see her do any of this. I must need more training than I thought. Oh well I'll worry about that later. I'm starving.'

"Um, everyone I am going to be visiting my grandfather today. I'm going to go over there after work and stay there for a day or two. Since I haven't seen him since the day I move back here. So I was wondering if that is okay with you guys?" Tohru asks once everyone stops talking.

"Go ahead Honda-san. It's fine with me." Yuki says with a small smile.

"Our little flower is leaving us. How will we ever survive without you." Shigure says pouting

"Yeah. Yeah. Do what ever you want." I say.

"Great! I already made today and tomorrow's dinner. I also made some snacks in case you get hungry before dinner. I put all the food in the refrigerator, so all you have to do is heat them up." Tohru says pointing to the refrigerator. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Yuki. Kyo. Could you two go to the grocery store and get some milk today. I would get it myself but I have work right after school. So could you two get it for me?" She asked

"Sure thing Honda-san, I'll go." Yuki says while giving her a smile.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll go too." I say unable to say no to her.

"Great! Thank you both so much!" She says happily. A few seconds later everyone starts eating.

About a half an hour later Tohru, Yuki, and I leave the house and start walking to school. I am walking on one side of Tohru while Yuki walks on the other. Tohru then starts talking about how fun it's going to be to spend time with her grandfather. We arrived at school a little bit before the bell that indicated the start of homeroom. We went inside the classroom and sat in our assigned seats. There is a few students already in here. The bell rings and a group of students rush into the classroom. After everyone is seated the teacher come in and starts her lesson.

**Ring**

'Yes lunchtime! A break from getting bored to death.' I thought as I walk out of the classroom. I went outside to go find a place to eat. "Hay Kyon-Kyon over here!" Ryotes (Sorry I don't know any of the students name) yells while waving his hands. I walk over there and sit down. "So Kyon-Kyon are you ready for graduation." Ryotes says as he bits into his rice ball.

"Yeah, graduation is only in two months." Ketoe says.

"And you guys know what that means? Where going to have to find dates for the graduation dance." Huteo says as he starts to nudge me in the ribs with his elbow.

"Hey Kyo you gonna ask Tohru to be your date?" Ryotes asks as he turns to look at me.

"Ah...Well I-"

**Ring**

'Saved by the bell.' I thought as I get up and quickly walk to class. I went inside the classroom and sit down in my seat. A minute or two later the teacher starts her lesson. 'I want to ask Tohru to go with me, but what if I transform while we're dancing or something. Knowing her she'll likely tip or something.' My thoughts are cut off by calk bouncing off my head. I shake my head to get the chalk dust off.

"Sohma-san I expect you to be paying attention in class." The teacher says and turns back to the blackboard.

"Kyo-kun are you alright?" Tohru asks from behind me.

I turn around "Getting hit by chalk is nothing compared to that kuso nezumi kicks." I smile and turn back around.

**Yuki's POV**

'Come on. Hurry up.' I thought as I sit at my desk looking up at the clock. 'Thirty more seconds until Kyo and I walk to the groceries store and home together...alone.'

**Ring**

'YES!' I make sure to put my mask on before I quickly get up and walk into the hall. I try to hurry up but that was quickly changed as a horde of Prince Yuki Fan Club girls start to crowed around me. It took me awhile but I finally managed to slip away. I step outside and see Kyo sitting on one of the steps to the school. He is looking up at the sky, his back towards me. 'He looks so alluring with the sun making his beautiful orange hair glow.'

Kyo turns around "Finally it took you long enough." he says as he gets up.

"Baka neko. You didn't have to wait for me you know." I say calmly, trying not to look into his fierce ruby red eyes.

"Tohru-kun said for _both_ of us to go to the store!" Kyo shouts.

I start walking towards the grocery store. I hear Kyo yell something and then he catches up with me. We walk in silence for a while. 'Come on Yuki you have to say something to him...but what?' A minute or two later I finally think of something to say. I turn my head to face him and is about to say something but gets beaten to it. "No student council meeting today?" Kyo asks while still looking straight ahead.

"No. Never on Mondays." I say still looking at Kyo.

"Oh." Was all Kyo could say.

I finally tare my gaze away from Kyo's perfect tanned skin. I look around and see we have already entered town. There are about three or four people out walking around and a few cars that pass by. We enter the store and buy the milk. We exit the store and head home. As we walk out I begin to wonder what would happen if I were to tell Kyo how I feel about him.

**Yuki's Day Dream **

"Um Kyo-kun may I come in?" I ask from outside the door of Kyo's room.

"Sure. You don't have to ask. You can come in anytime you want." He smiles as I walk into the room.

"I need to tell you something." I say as I bow my head so my hair can cover my blush.

"What is it?" Kyo asks with concern in his voice. I close the door and move to sit next to him on the bed. I move closer to him so that are shoulders are touching. I turn to face him as he does the same and I lean forward. Soon are lips are touching in a passionate kiss. I lick and nibble on his bottom lip to ask for entrance. I'm surprised when he open them without hesitation. I get over my surprise quickly and plunge into his mouth. I moan as tongues fight for dominance. After about a minute more, which seemed like hours, we reluctantly pull away. We are both panting and gasping for air.

When I finally start to breathe normally again I start talk. "Kyo, I love you." I patiently wait for him to reply. 'What if he hates me even more now. I don't think I'll be able to take the rejection.' I snap out of my thoughts when I feel his warm lips against mine again.

He pulls away and says, "I love you too. More than anything in the world." Our lips meet for the third time to night and is automatically deepened. Our hands start to roam every inch of each others flesh. He calls out my name as our hips grind together. "Yuki. Yuki! Yuki!!" SMACK!

**End of Day Dream **

I snap out of my day dream to see Kyo's clasped hands together in front of my face. "What." Is all I could say at the moment.

"What do you mean 'what!' I've been calling you for five minutes now!" Kyo yells, a lot more than irritated.

"Oh. Well what do you want, baka neko?" I ask in a false icy tone. Regaining my composer.

"I left my wallet back at the store. I'm going to go get it. I'll be right back." Kyo says. He didn't wait for me to reply and just runs off in the direction we just came from. 'That was close. I'm glad he didn't notice the bulge in my pants. Was that just a dream? Of course it was Kyo would never do or say any of those things he did. He would probably...'

**Yuki's Day Dream Again **

"Um Kyo may I come in?" I ask from outside the door of Kyo's room.

"No you may NOT! Now go away!" Kyo shouts.

"I really need to talk to you...please."

"...Okay, but you have 2 minutes." He glares at me as I walk into the room.

"I need to tell you something." I say as I bow my head so my hair can cover my blush.

"So tell me already you damn rat." Kyo says impatiently. I close the door and move to sit next to him on the bed. I move closer to him so that are shoulders are touching. I turn to face him as he does the same and I lean forward. Soon are lips are touching in a passionate kiss. I lick and nibble on his bottom lip to ask for entrance. That however got Kyo out of his state of shock. He pushes me off the bed. Tears start to come down my face. "What the hell are you doing!?" Kyo yells at me. It was more like a demand than a question.

"I-I love you." I say through my sobs

"Well I **DON'T **love you!!" Kyo says with a harsh tone. "Get. Out. Now." My heart breaks then and there.

**End of Day Dream **(More like a nightmare if you ask me)

I snap back to reality as I'm roughly shoved out of the street were I was standing. I fall to the ground and hear a loud **BANG**. But the bang hadn't come from me.

Please Review


	3. DEAD?

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own Fruits Basket.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry I took so long. I'll try to hurry up next time...maybe.

** DEAD?**

**Chapter 3**

**Kyo's POV**

"I left my wallet back at the store. I'm going to go get it. I'll be right back." I say and run off before Yuki has a chance to answer. "What's with that kuso nezumi, he had a weird look on his face and was he...smiling?" I ask myself. I arrive at the store and see my wallet is right were I left it. I grab it and stuff it into my pocket. I run out of the store and head back to where the nezumi is. 'I better hurry before the milk goes bad.' I start to run faster. 'I can't wait to see Tohru again. Whenever I am around her I feel so-'

I stop dead in my tracks as I see a car heading straight for Yuki. I see the driver with loud music on and his head down trying to get something off the floor. "Yuki! Get out of the way! Yuki!!" I yell but he doesn't hear me. 'Damn it. What a time to space out.' On pure instincts I run as fast as I can and shove Yuki out of the way. Only I was the one who is hit. All I can feel is pain. The world around me starts to go dim. I see Yuki besides me. He is saying something but I can't make out the words. He is...crying? Then everything goes black.

**Yuki's POV**

"Kyo!!!" I cry out as I run to him. "Kyo can you hear me! Say something Kyo!!" I start crying harder. I was beginning to have one of my attacks. "Kyo...don't leave me." I whisper before collapse onto Kyo's chest.

****

I wake up to unknown surroundings. I slowly open my eyes but everything is a blur. I rub my eyes and blink twice. 'Where am I?' I look around and see Shigure sitting in a chair beside me, reading a book. "Shigure?" He looks away from his book to look at me.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Where am I? How I'd get here?" I ask.

"You're at the hospital and Hatori-chan brought us. Since Kyo-kun had lost too much blood for him to help Kyo-kun himself." Shigure says in a sad voice.

That's when I start to remember everything that happened today. 'Where's Kyo? Is he okay? He's alive right? WHERE. IS. KYO!!!?' On the inside I'm panicking, questions about Kyo fill my head. But on the outside I have an blank expression and with a cold voice, the only question I ask is "Where is the baka neko now?"

"Yuuukkii-kun. Couldn't you be just a little bit nicer? Kyo-kun is still your cousin." Shigure says in an whiny voice. "Anyway he is next door. Hatori and Toh-." I don't hear Shigure finish his sentence since I am already out the door. "YUKI-KUN!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!." Shigure yells as he gets up and walks next door.

'Please let him be okay. Please let him be okay.' I open the door and look around. I see Hatori sitting in a chair at the far corner of the room. Then Tohru rushes up to me. A worried expression on her face. "Yuki-kun! Are you alright? You should be in bed!" She starts to panic.

"I'm alright Honda-san. How is the baka neko doing?" As if on cue the doctor comes into the room. She looks around and starts talking.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sora Tendo. I'm hoping you're all doing well. I expect you all want to know the condition of the patient?" Sora looks around and sees everyone nod. "Okay then lets see." She pauses and flips a page of her clipboard. "It seems that Kyo Sohma has four broken ribs on his right side. None of which has punctuator his lungs, luckily. His left leg is broken in two places and he seems to have a mild concussion." Sora hangs the clipboard up on the end of the bed. "There is a 50 percent chance that he will slip into a coma over night." The room suddenly goes quite.

"Sora Tendo. Paging Sora Tendo. You are needed at the front office. Repeat. You are needed at the front office." CLICK.

"Sorry but I have to go." With that she is out the door.

Tohru suddenly falls to the floor and starts crying. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't asked Yuki and Kyo to go to the store then this would have never happened. Kyo wouldn't be-" Tohru couldn't finish her sentence because she is crying to hard. I feel like doing the same.

"No Tohru-kun it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Shigure kneels down and starts to rub her back.

"Shigure is right. I think we should all go back to Shigure's house. It has been a stressful day for all of us." Hatori says as he gets up from the chair and walks towards the door.

"B-but we can't. We can't just leave him here by himself." Tohru says as she stands and starts walking over to Kyo.

"Honda-san I will stay here with him. You need to go get some rest." I say giving her a reassuring smile.

"But-"

"Come on Tohru-kun lets go we can visit Kyo-kun in the morning. He'll be fine." Shigure says as he pulls Tohru out the door.

Once I am sure they are out of the building, I close and lock the door. Once done I collapse on the floor and start crying. "I am SO sorry Kyo. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hit...It is all my fault! I should be the one in this hospital bed, not you. But you...you saved me. You pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get hit."

After all my tears have been spent, I slowly get up and walk over to the desk. I take the chair that Hatori had been sitting in and put it beside Kyo. I sit down and take Kyo's hand in my own. 'He feels so cold.' I start to rubbing our hands together to make it warmer. I look at his face, 'He looks so peaceful.' My gaze falls upon his full lips. I lean closer to him and kiss him softly. I sit back up and whisper, "Thank you." Then I lean back into the chair and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**The Next Day**

I wake up to noises of people talking. I couldn't understand anything they were saying. Once they had stopped talking I heard the door open and shut. I slowly open my eyes then quickly close them. "Ahgg."

"I see your awake." The voice seems to belong to Shigure.

"What's with all the lights. It is so bright." I say as I try to reopen my eyes. I look around and see Shigure leaning against a wall. "Where is Honda-san?" I ask when I don't see her in the room.

"She went to go by us some breakfast. Poor girl, she must have been worried all night. When I woke up she was already to go."

"How did you two get here?" I ask knowing that Shigure doesn't know how to drive.

"The bus." Is Shigure's only answer. The door suddenly opens and Tohru walks in with a McDonalds bag.

"Oh, Yuki-kun you're a wake. I bought some breakfast." She says holding up the bag she brought in. "This is for you." She hands me a segues, egg, and cheese Mc Muffin, hash brown, and orange juice. "And this one is for you." She walks over to Shigure and hands him a bacon, egg, and cheese Mc Muffin, hash brown, and coffee.

"Thank you Honda-san." I said

"Yes, thank you Tohru-kun." Shigure says.

"NO! NO! Don't thank me it's the least I could do since I didn't make breakfast." Tohru says as she gets a chair and places it beside Kyo. So now I am sitting on Kyo's right and Tohru on his left. I start to eat only to realize just how hungry I really am. 'Man I haven't eaten since yesterday...and that was breakfast.' I look at Kyo. He looks the same as last night. Peaceful and Handsome. I look at his hand and see someone holding it. I glare at the other hand, even though in my mind I know it is only Tohru. But I keep glaring. This act didn't seem to go unnoticed.

"Yuki-kun, no need to get jealous. We all-ACK!" I give Shigure a death glare so he could stop talking. He does.

The doctor, Sora, comes into the room, her head down and a frown on her face. "Is there something wrong Tendo-san?" Tohru asks. Sora takes a deep breath then signs.

"It seems that Sohma-san has two days to live."

**Please Review**


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own Fruits Basket.

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They were all great even the life threatening ones. There may be some grammar and spelling errors tried to hurry and post this up.

**Memories**

**Chapter 4**

**Yuki's POV**

"It seems that Sohma-san has two days to live."

The three visitors breath hitched. Soon giggles could be heard from the doctor. "Just Kidding!" Then Sora bust out laughing. "HA! HA! You should have seen your faces. HA! HA! It was hysterical!" She said in between laughs.

"You have a horrible sense of humor. You know that." I say trying to regain my posture from the shock.

"So Kyo-kun is not going to die?" Tohru asks looking up at Sora with big eyes.

"No, he is not going to die." Sora says after she finally stop laughing. "Sorry I just had to do it. The looks on your faces were priceless."

"Hmm, I'm going to have to use that one sometime." Shigure says rubbing his chin.

I glare at him, then look at Sora. "So did you come in here just to play your joke or did you want to tell us something important?" She looks at me with confusion at first but then she remembers why she really came in here.

"Oh yeah, It seems that Sohma Kyo has made it though the night. His concussion has gradually gone down. So he should be awake in a couple of days." Sora says happily.

"That is great!" Tohru says excitedly.

Sora glances at her watch. "Yeah well I have to go to an appointment. See ya!" She waves to us and leaves.

"Wow she is nothing like Ha-chan." Shigure chirps.

"Don't call me that." Hatori says as he enters the room.

"But Ha-san it's cute." Shigure wines.

Hatori turns to face me, completely ignoring Shigure, and asks, "How is Kyo-kun doing?"

"Well the doctor said the cat's concussion has gradually fallen and that he should awaken in a couple of days." I say hiding my excitement.

"Great I can't wait until he wakes up!" Momiji says jumping up and down after he appeared from behind Hatori. I look at Momiji then at the door. Haru is there leaning against the door frame. He stares at me for a moment then turns and walks out into the hall. 'Haru' I get up and tell Tohru that I will be back. I walk out of the room and head in the direction I saw Haru go. I spot some white hair turning the corner and I fallow it. When I turn the corner Haru grabs my hand and pulls me into an empty room. He then lets go of my hand.

"What do you want Haru?" I ask. He pulls me into a hug. I try to pull away but my muscles ache from sleeping in a chair all night. 'Oh well it is good to be hugged...I just wish Kyo would hug me.' I sigh. Haru pulls away and takes a step back to give me some space. "Wha-what did you do that for?" I ask. He looks me in the eyes and then smiles.

"I just thought you might need it. Since you were there when Kyo got hit." he say.

"Oh. Th-thanks." I stammer.

"No problem. I still would have hugged you if you weren't there." He pauses. "Besides it must hard seeing the person you love hurt." I feel my face get hot a little. 'I'm glad I have someone to talk to about this. I don't if I would be able to keep it all inside.' I think to myself.

"I remember when we were about five and six, you and Kyo would dress up as knights and I would always in up being the evil dragon. You two fought together to save princess Kagura. Then one day Kagura had to go home early and said for you to take her place and be princess Yuki. She made you were a dress and her macaroni jewelry. You couldn't refuse her or else it would be 'off with your head.' You were going to cry but Kyo took your hand and said 'Don't cry princess Yuki. You're the pretty-ish princess I have ever seen. And I'll save you from the evil dragon.' Your face was red as Kyo dragged you to the castle. (aka: sandbox) It was late when we finally finished playing, so we all decided we better go home before our moms get mad. I had forgotten my lunch box at the sandbox and asked you guys to wait for me while I go get it. When I came back you were crying and by yourself. I asked you what was wrong and you told everything that happened."

**Flashback**

"Um Kyo?" A Chibi Yuki asked.

"Yes." An also Chibi Kyo answers. Kyo turns to look at Yuki. A big smile on his face.

"Kyo I um...I I like you...a lot. Will you marry me?" Yuki asks as he looks down to hide the huge blush on his face.

"Gross. I can't marry you silly. We're both boys and I don't like you like _that_. You're my best friend. You've been hanging around Haru to much." Kyo says laughing.

"But I-" Yuki gets cut off by Kyo's mom.

"Kyo Honey! Time to come home and eat!"

"Sorry Yuki, I have to go. See you tomorrow. Bye." Kyo says before he runs to his mom. Yuki stood there, eyes watery, knowing Kyo would never want to marry him and have kids. (Author Note: since there little kids there parents have told them that if liked someone a lot that one day they would get married, have kids, and live happily ever after.) That's when Yuki started crying.

**End of Flashback**

"That's when I found out that you really loved Kyo...and you have always kept those feelings for him." Haru stops talking and looks at me. Then he hugs me again. I am crying. I remembered it, every single moment. It was only a week later that Kyo's mother killed herself.

Neither Yuki nor Haru saw the shadow that was behind the door listening to everything that had been said.

**Authors Notes: **Sucky ending I know but oh well. I'll try better next time. Please Review.


	5. Picture Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own Fruits Basket.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everybody. Sorry for the long delay. I lost my notebook which had this chapter in it but I found it so no worries. This chapter doesn't have anything really good in it. Sorry. But don't worry it gets better in later chapters.

**Warning: **Spoiler about the end of the anime. And bad grammar in this chapter. Didn't have time to double check for mistakes.

**Picture Perfect **

**Chapter 5**

**Yuki's POV**

We are all back in Kyo's room, talking and a few laughs to try and lighten up the mood. After about an hour everyone decided to go home. The car ride was a little packed because of the additional three people, Shigure, Tohru, and I. Momiji thought it would be better if he turned into a rabbit to make more room. Honestly, I think he said that just so he could hug Tohru. When we arrived home and said our good-byes, I went straight to my room and closed the door. 'I wonder what Kyo is dreaming of?'

**Kyo's POV**

'"Wow. I'm the new Keyblade wielder! I must go save all the worlds!"' Says an excided and determined Kyo. (hmm…I wonder what he is dreaming of? Could it be a particular game Kyo played before the accident?)

**Yuki's POV **

"He's probably dreaming of a way to finally beat me…if possible." I laugh sadly to myself. 'I wish we could go back to when we were younger. I'd much rather be just friends than enemies any day. At least then I'd have a better chance of being more.' I reach under my futon and pull out a photo album. I made the album a couple of years ago. It has a silk cover that is orange and in red letters it reads 'My Baka Neko.' I open the book to the first few page. There are pictures of me and Kyo when we where smaller.

After those, there are pictures of Kyo when he was ages 8-13 years-old. It is really weird how I got these. I found them in an envelope on my bed one night. Actually, it was the night Kyo had transformed into his true form. After Kagura had finished bandaging my shoulder up, I went my room and found on my bed was an envelope that had 'Yuki' written on it. When I opened it, it had pictures of Kyo in it. I figured the only person that could have taken these is Kuzuma. I didn't know what to make of it. If Kuzuma knows is this his way of saying he approves of my feelings for Kyo. I blush at the thought.

I flip through the last few pages with pictures. These pictures are of Kyo since he has been living here. I look at the picture of Kyo sleeping. 'I remember that day, it took all night to get that picture. I was dressed in all black and was hanging upside-down in a tree next to Kyo's window. A camera in my hands. I had a huge grin on my face. I remember I ended up falling out the tree at least three times before I actually got the picture. Then I had small cuts all over me since there was a bush to break my fall each time. It was all wreath it though.' I laugh quietly to myself. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, so innocent.' I turned the page and see the picture of me and Kyo. I was wearing that ridiculous dress. I had to talk Hatori into giving it to me.

Knock Knock

"Yuki-kun, I made some lunch if you want it." Tohru says from behind the door.

"Okay. I'll be right down." I say as I put my album back in its spot. I stand up and walk to the door. I open it and see Tohru heading towards the stairs. I head down stairs also and sit in my usual spot. I look in front of me and see the vacant spot were Kyo usually sits. Shigure enters the room and sits down. Soon after Tohru comes out of the kitchen and places the food on the table.

"Yuki-kun do you feel alright? You didn't have any after effects from your attack, did you?" Tohru asks worriedly.

"No, I'm okay Honda-san."

"My little flower is so considerate. Always thinking of others."

"Shut up Shigure." I say giving him a death glare. He shuts up knowing what will happen if he keeps talking. We all start eating our food in silence. 'It's so quite without Kyo here.' As if on cue Tohru voices my thought.

"It's so quite without Kyo here." Tohru says with her head down staring at her plate. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't asked you two to go to the store then none of this would have never happened. It's all my fault." Tears start sliding down she face. "I should just go back to living in a tent. Then maybe I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else."

I stand up, walk over to her, and kneel beside her. "It's okay Honda-san. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop it." I say as I put my hand on her back and move it around in circles to comfort her.

"But…he could have died yesterday."

"But he didn't. Kyo-kun is a strong boy. Besides Kyo wouldn't let himself die before he has beaten Yuki-kun." Shigure says.

"See Honda-san everything is going to be fine. Now you should finish eating your food."

"Hai. Thank you." She stops crying and begins to eat her food. I move away and sit back to where I was eating. We all finish our meals quietly. Shigure then goes back into his studies, Tohru gose into the kitchen to clean the dishes, and I go back to my room. I decide to do some homework then take a little nap to subdue my rising guilt.

I wake up to a knock on the door. "Yuki-kun it's time for dinner." Tohru says in a soft voice. I growl low in my throat so she couldn't here.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." I tell her. I toss and turn trying to regain my sleep. I growl again. 'Damit Tohru.' Don't get me wrong I love her but more like a sister. But I was in the middle of a great dream with me and Kyo.' I finally get up seeing that I wasn't going to get to continue my dream. I head down stairs, eat, then go back to my room. I mange to fall back asleep (AN: yes I know, sleep again. Well he is just very tired today that's all. Hehe) but it isn't the dream I wanted. Instead it is very dark and cold. Then I see Kyo, a car, blood everywhere, Kyo's motionless body.


End file.
